Chain of Chaos
by InRegrds2Myself
Summary: Post TR:TLR! Pretend that AOD never happened and you get an alternate version ;) LaraKurtis fic without Paris. A chain of events occur leading these two to work together in a mission of hope and faith...


_**Chain of Chaos**_

AN: Ok just letting you know that I don't know quite a lot about the actual story of Tomb Raider and as I have only played a few games from the series I am not exactly classing myself as an expert. This Story however is set after TR:LR...AOD has and will never happen as ...well I don't know much about that neither :P But a few characters from AOD will make appearances...so I guess you can just think of this as an alternate to AOD in some strange way haha.

**Chapter 1**

"Excuse me Miss? It's time to wake up. We are landing very shortly."

Lara thanked the stewardess as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was on her flight home from the ordeal in Egypt and was looking forward to going home to her manor to forget about her most frightening experience to date.

**Flashback**

_Lara looked up, shielding her head in the process as falling debris crashed around her. She could no longer see Werner at the opening that now loomed above her. Thoughts came to her head of escape as she hastily searched the room for some kind of opening, panic and fear rising in her chest as it became harder to breath as the dust particles multiplied._

_There! She saw a series of holes in the wall to her right and dashed towards them, a large chunk of ancient stone crashing in her previous position._

_Careful and quick she was as the feeling of being buried alive intensified as she nearly lost her footing. Her heart pounding a million miles per minute as she neared the top. Grazes and deep lacerations now covered her once beautifully unmarked body._

_She had made it._

**End Flashback**

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts...we are now arriving in London."

Lara gazed on as she watched the stewardesses go back and forth making sure everyone had their seat belts on before sitting down and fastening theirs.

Everyone looked so calm and content as the plain made a flawless landing. Lara however had been playing the recent events in her head while she was awake. Even when she was a sleep she had dreamt of fragments.

The manor couldn't have looked more homely than it did just then. Lara touched the cool iron of the gate for a while before entering. She hurried to the door and entered, knowing that Winston would have been worried. The amount of time that had passed since Egypt was unknown to Lara but it seemed she had been gone a while due to the mess she was greeted with.

The carpets in the main foyer were stained with blood. There was also blood on the walls written in some ancient language unknown to Lara. The dark red liquid seemed to form a trail and veer off into the kitchen.

She looked around to see that everything here, like in the foyer, was covered in the thick blood. The trail seemed to stop, or lead into the fridge.

Lara carefully opened the fridge to find nothing there. The blood had pooled at the bottom of the fridge as if whatever was there was there for a while before being taken out again.

"RING"

Jerking around she looked in the direction of the abrupt noise to notice that it came from her oven. The timer had gone off indicating whatever was in there was ready.

She walked over to the oven and opened it, immediately turning around again covering her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. There, in the middle of the oven tray, sat Winston's severed head...

Lara had chosen to stay elsewhere as the police searched her house for the remnants of Winston's body. Mainly for the obvious reasons of the painful image of her butler burnt in her mind and for the other reason of whoever did is knew where she lived.

Sighing she decided to go out and eat in a restaurant instead of eating yet another microwave dinner. It had been almost two weeks since the discovery and the police were still finding things. Yesterday they had found his ring finger hidden at the base of the water feature in the front yard. The analysts did some testing and confirmed that Winston was still alive when he was being cut up. Devastated, Lara had ran out of the room and down the road till she calmed down.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?...Ma'am?"

Lara glanced up at him, her thoughts gone a stray...

"Yes? Oh I'm sorry," she shot him an apologetic look, "I was deep in thought and didn't notice you there."

"No problem Ma'am. What would you like to order?" He shifted his stance and stood leaning on his left foot as she looked down at the menu he had recently supplied.

"Hmmmmm," she looked through the list of options as she finally picked out, "soup of the day, please." Smiling she handed the menu back to the waiter as he briskly walked away from her.

Her smile faded quickly. Looking down at the table she started fiddling with the serviette that was delicately folded. It was red, like the blood that had stained her house. Furrowing her eyebrows she looked up to find something else to look at. She didn't want to be reminded of the event.

Her eyes landed on a man that sat a few tables away, also by himself. He had his eyes fixated on hers as she unknowingly did the same back. She didn't know how long she had stared at him for when a man placed himself in front of her. She turned her gaze onto him as he shuffled in his seat and leaned forward to talk.

The rest of the evening turned out to be a blur as all she could think about was those blue eyes she stared at for so long. What she could remember was that the man who sat in front of her was a detective of some sort informing her that he had a few leads.

She sighed as she lay her head on her worn out pillow then drifted off to sleep with images of blue.


End file.
